Afraid
by Maverikc
Summary: Prompt: Trina always notices the looks everyone gives her as she walks down the hallways of HollyWood Arts. She knows that she is hated. And more than just with a passion. Although the people will never act upon it, the hatred starts to get to her. AU OOC
1. When I wake up

**Prompt: Trina always notices the looks everyone gives her as she walks down the hallways. She knows she's hated. And more than with just a passion. Although the people will never act upon it, the hatred starts to get to her.**

**I guess this is that one fic that every author posts in honor of bullying, although I really like the idea. Now I originally wanted this to be a fic about Jade, but then I thought about it...I cant make that shit work anyways, so Trina's name was next in line. It seems to really fit the lyrics for her. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Victorious, the lovely show IS not MINE, nor the charectars. Although the prompt is. Songs: Selena Gomez Head First, i figured thatd be a good songnto start it with, it kindof matches Trina's facade. The Neighbourhood Afraid.**

_"Im falling head first! Over you! Falling head first, over you!"_ The Selena Gomez original blasted from the dark purple pear phone. _Time to start another act Trina. Time to make them beileve.. as much as they say im the worst actress, they honestly have no idea.  
_I shift around in my bed for a while, the covers roughly rubbing against my skin, the mattress groaning in protest. I groan as the song continues on. _"Floating on cloud nine, just like a balloon. Im falling for you." _I reach over to my bedside table, and dismiss the alarm, while checking the time. 4:45 It may seem a little early considering the school is less than fifteen minutes away, and first period doesn't start until 7:30, but it takes a little over two hours for me to 'get into character'. I climb out of my bed, immediately heading for my closet. It's Monday, so I have pretend even harder today, or they'll start to notice. _It doesn't matter though, they still won't care...they never will. You will forever be...hated. _Sad..,but true. I decide to go with dark high waisted jeans, and a peachy sheer shirt, along with peachy wedges. I lay out the clothing on my bed, thankfully I always pre iron everything, Sunday mornings.

I walk to my dresser, and bend to pull out my underwear, making sure its the tighter kind, and a white pushup bra, along with a white camisole. I lean back up, and choose, my braceltes, and earings for the day. Once I have all of my clothing and accesories set, I head to my bathroom, grabbing a thick, plush towel on the way.

After a steamy, hot shower, I start on my hair going with a simple flat ironing, and sticking a few curls in here and there. I do my regular make up foundation, and all. I lotion my skin, leaving it smooth, and silky to the touch. _Boys like that right? _Does it matter? I slid into my clothing, carefully massaging my feet, and lotioning them well. I carefully place a massaging gel pad into the shoes, and slid my feet into them. I take a good look in my full body mirror. _Welp, I look like the Trina everyone knows..._ And that's all that matters.

My phone starts another alarm reading, "Go annoy Tori". I take the few steps down the hallway to Tori's room. _The usual? _That's all we know right? "Tori!?" I yell banging on the door with my fist. "Im leaving in an hour, with or without you!" I walk down the stairs, not waiting for her to reply. Not surprised that by the time I get down there, I hear absolutely nothing... no one. _Did you forget? _How could I? _There's only two now.._ And i'm barely here..

"Get used to it Trina..." And there she is... Carmen. I don't turn around, where I know she is. "You don't have to look at me to hear me.." I hear her feet padding around. "What's today? Moday? Mh. What a shame." I sigh deeply, _she's only in my imagination." _


	2. Im afraid

**Loved the feeback, so here we are. Now I will say...this chapter does get a little melonchaly. This is the _Hurt_ part, the comfort will come...eventually. In case any one's confused, Tori is the only person who actually cares about her. For now that is -evil grin- **

Chapter 2

We pull into the HollyWood Arts parking lot, and I find a close enough spot to the main building. I immediately grab my bag, and hop out of the car in record time with the sound of my door closing. I hear Tori, scrambling to gather her things, I yell a "Lock up when you're done!" And don't wait for her response as im making my way to the front of the building.

_"Ok Trina...pull on that mask..make it real." _I inhale deeply, until I feel my lungs to thier absolute max. _Somebody might take my place... __On the fence...all the time. _

I push the doors open, faking the best smile I can muster. I feel people's eyes on me, and it's not the type when Jade walks in, or Beck, or even Tori. It's...differnt. _All my friends, always lie..to me. I know they're thinking. _I begin to walk down the hallways sauntering, and making sure to twist my hips correctly when I walk past boys, remembering thier faces, and making sure I approach at least a few of them later on this week.

But some boy...some...nerd, walks up to me as im slowing to grab money out of my over the shoulder purse. "Uh...hi T-trina." I look up, quick think of something. "Uhm...sorry no autographs today honey." The boy frowns at that, but doesn't leave. I raise a brow, "Shoo!" I say doing the 'shooing motion' . Now he look's like he's about to cry. _Don't feel bad. It's who you are. _I saunter up to the Wah-hoo drink machien, and slide the dollar in, waiting for my drink for my 2nd period class. I hear the hum, from the inside and a _clonk. _I lean down to retract my juice can, and head towards my locker. But after a few steps I hear, "Asshole" _"Your too mean, I don't like you. Fuck you anyways. You make me wanna scream...at the top of my lungs."_

I ignore, but am stopped again by some other seniors, a group of guys. "Damn Trina, the only guy in this entire school that likes you...and you just dusted him away." I hear the other guys snicker at his words. "Hey is that for me?" He snatches the can out of my hands, and pops it open with his teeth. "What? You'r V-card? Sorry baby, that's non refundable." I hear the other boy's behind him mutter "Slut", and "Whore". They began to walk away, and i'm left stunned..did everyone see that I rejected that boy? _Sadly...yes. _I look around, and I see people starring, whispering to their friends and looking at me. Scrunching their faces in dissaproval. _It hurts but,..I won't fight you. You suck anyway. You make me wanna die..._

I do my absolute best, to hide my emotions. And with a weak hairflip, I walk to the Old Baton room's bathroom. The abandoned bathroom. _Im afraid..._

**Boo-hoo. Sad story huh? Yea that happened. Hope you enjoyed it, depending on the feedback I get, who knows there may be another chapter up tonight, or early tommorrow morning. REVIEW!**


End file.
